


(It Isn't) The Last Time

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Even as he lies down, Stiles tells himself it’s going to be different tomorrow. Tells himself that this is the last time, even though last time was the last time, tells himself that Chris loves him enough to change, really, even though his dad never did.





	(It Isn't) The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betad.

“I’m’orry,” Chris’ voice is slurred with whisky. Even from the driver's seat, Stiles can smell the way it clings to his breath and makes him stink. He twists his nose up, dropping his mouth open in an attempt to ignore the smell. It brings back too many memories. 

“I know,” Stiles tells him, flicking his blinker and taking a hard left turn. When he got the call, all he’d felt was anger. Now, after he’s had to help Chris off the barstool and into their Jeep, he’s just sad. 

“I love you,” Chris tells him, surprisingly articulate for the amount of whisky Stiles had to pay for, as though it changes anything. 

It doesn’t. It does. Stiles has no idea anymore. He says nothing, because there isn’t anything for him to say, not really. 

He doesn’t have to  _ carry _ Chris to their front door, but it’s a close thing. Chris leans on him heavily, and Stiles supports almost the entirety of his weight. It takes some manoeuvring to get them through the front door, but the last few weeks of this same thing happening have made for good practice, and it doesn't take long before he’s able to drop Chris onto the couch. 

Chris groans even as he attempts to straighten himself out. Stiles doesn’t stop walking, not even when Chris calls after him. It’s hard enough as it is, but the way Chris’ voice breaks on the word  _ baby  _ almost has him turning around and accepting the apologies he’s still slurring out. 

But he remembers all the promises he’d made to himself when he was still too young to know how evil the world really is, and how he’s breaking every one of them, even as he climbs up into their bedroom. It’s easy to slip out of his sweatpants, but he stays wrapped up in Chris’ t-shirt, since it smells like him when he tucks his nose into the collar.

The bed is cold and  _ big _ when he’s in it alone. He hates it, but he knows that Chris isn’t going to be coming up, that he’s probably already passed out. Even as he lies down, Stiles tells himself it’s going to be different tomorrow. Tells himself that this is the last time, even though  _ last time _ was the last time, tells himself that Chris loves him enough to change, really, even though his dad never did. 

He ignores the ache in his heart and hugs Chris’ pillow to his chest in a useless attempt to soothe it. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
